Kissing in the Rain
by acrochick1992
Summary: Set just after Edward gets back in New Moon. Bella and Edward are talking in their meadow when it starts to rain. Super cute. It gave me butterflies just writing it. Just a one-shot. Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I am, unfortunately, not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, I do not own Twilight or the characters. sighs**

**Summary: Set just after Edward gets back in New MoonNew Moon. Bella and Edward are talking in their meadow when it starts to rain. Super cute. It gave me butterflies just writing it. Just a one-shot. **

**A/N: I actually originally wrote it kinda as a fantasy between me and my "boyfriend" who lives in Nebraska... like a million miles away from me as like a reunion between us but my friends said it sounded a lot like and Edward/Bella scene after New Moon so I changed a little bit and poof! Haha. My first fan fic. Be brutal! I can handle it. Here goes...**

**Kissing In The Rain**

Bella's POV

"Bella," Edward whispered softly in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "Come with me." I nodded once. I would follow him anywhere.

I followed him out of his house, holding his hand tight, not willing to let go, and we got into his Volvo. We rode in silence to the trail that led to our meadow. It was a comfortable silence as I watched the rain fall rythmically on the window. I still had a hard time believing I wasn't still dreaming, as if I could wake up any second.

As soon as the car shut off, he was at my door. He, then, pulled me onto his back and ran us to our meadow. I shut my eyes and burried my head in his neck, inhaling his scent;however, this time, it was not for fear of getting dizzy, but rather to take the situation in, to take him in. He'd been gone so long, I was just so happy to be with him again.

We arrived in our meadow, by now it was pouring rain; however, both of us were oblivious. For a second, I was reminded of the last time I was here. But then I looked at Edward and I smiled to myself. It was just the same as before. No hole threatening to tear me apart, no James, nothing else. Just us. Edward and Bella.

He looked down at me with worried eyes. "Bella?"

"I'm okay. Just thinking," I responded smiling at him. His face relaxed and he smiled back, pulling me into a hug. I pulled back a little and interlaced my fingers with his and rose up on my toes a little to kiss him. I could taste the rainwater on his lips. Intoxicating.

Suddenly, he let go of my hands and took a step away from me. I raised my eyebrows at him and he smiled that perfect crooked smile I loved so much.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked stepping back into a deep bow with his hand extended.

"But there is no music and in case you've forgotten, I don't dance." I said half laughing.

He leaned into me, placing a hand on my cheek, dazzling me for a second and said. "Well then, I guess we'll have to just imagine our own. As for your dancing, just follow my lead."

"Edward," I mumbled. He laughed softly lifting my hand to his lips and kissing my fingers. Then, looking into my eyes, he put one hand on my waist, pulling me gently towards him.

For a moment, it was a little awkward but we quickly fell into step, rotating in slow circles. I stepped a bit closer to him, and he wrapped his arm a little further around my lower back, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. Lying my head on his chest, I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent. I could feel the rain falling harder now and I could hear thunder rumbling in the distance.

"I love you." I whispered, pulling back a little. He smiled and kissed me, softly, on the forehead.

I watched his eyes travel up to my hair. It was pulled back into a loose pointail and the rain was drenching it. A light breeze was blowing it softly.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and brushed a couple wet strands out of my face. Carefully, gently, he pulled the ponytail holder out of my hair and slipped it onto his wrist, watching my hair blow in the wind just slightly.

I found myself waiting impatiently for him to run his fingers through my hair. He gazed so intensely at my hair, avoiding my eyes, as his hands rippled through it ever so slowly. His eyes we so beautiful; light golden from his recent hunting trip.

He held my face lightly in his hands. My eys closed slowly as he leaned in an kissed me gently on the forehead. It sent sweet, buzzing chills down my spine. It had been too long since I'd felt this way. I slowly opened my eyes and watched him turn his head unhurriedly to the left, while keeping his faace whisper-close to mine, and pushed my hair back slightly once again, and delicately kissed each cheek. I knew he was teasing me a little, but I enjoyed it.

I could still feel, and smell, his breath on my cheek as he slid one strong, yet gentle, hand underneath my hair and around my neck. He, then, brought his lips down to the very base of my neck, right above my left shoulder. They stayed there for just a second sending a tingle through my entire body, and I shivered.

He looked up at me, surprised and worried. "You're cold?"

"Not at all," I said, blushing a little. _Not even close. _He smiled down at me and leaned in again. I closed my eyes and felt him tenderly brush his lips over my nose and then brush my nose with his. He pulled away a little at that moment, and I opened my eyes again thinking that maybe this was just a little much for his self control. For a minute, I just watched the rain fall on his beautiful face.

He put his hands on my waist and slid my shirt up just enough so that his cold fingertips were barely touching my bare skin. This wasn't usually something he allowed. The feeling of his fingertips on my skin, combined with the soft rain drops, was intoxicating. Other than his fingertips, no other part of his body touched me. He was still a little less than an inch away, however. I closed my eyes as he tilted his head and he let his lips brush mine, just once. I wanted to scream at him to just kiss me, but I refrained not wanting to break the trance. This time when his mouth touched mine, it stayed longer.

I could've sworn I'd seen stars. Oh, god, what sweetness there was in his kiss. It was magical. Yet, he still didn't wrap his arms around me, though I wanted him to. Desperately.

Now his lips returned to my forehead and he kissed the raindrops off, one by one, as they fell on me. This was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I wanted it to go on forever. Then, he brushed his lips over one cheek, and then the other. I couldn't take this teasing. This time, I caught his mouth with mine. Tears threatened, burning my eyes. Just being here with him, made me so incredibly happy.

For a second, I thought he might pull away saying something about risking my life enough for one day but, finally, I felt his arms around me. His hands were low on my back touching my skin. It sent wonderful chills up my spine. Realizing my arms were still draped by my side, I slowly, cautiously, brought them up around his neck.

Just then he stopped kissing me, and I pulled back a little to look into his dazzling eyes. _No, don't stop. Not yet! _Taking control, I pulled him toward me and pressed my mouth to his. I was afraid he might push me away, but he didn't. I heard his quick intake of breath as his hands slid to my belt loops pulling me in until our bodies were completely pressed together. How long had we been there? I didn't know, all I knew was that I wanted nothing more than to be right there in that second.

After what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss, he slid his arms back around my back and my hands snaked back up around his neck while he squeezed me a little tighter up against him, if being any closer than we were was even possible. This time it was me who quickly inhaled as a delicious quiver ran through both of us.

We both pulled away at the same time, needing a breath. I was surpised to find his breath was as uneven as mine. He brought his lips to the base of my neck while I turned my face to the sky with my eyes closed, feeling the gentle drops on my face. I pulled away and turned once all the way around, with my face still towards the sky. As I spun back to face him, his hands slid around my waist and he pulled me close to him. I laughed a little and turned my face back towards him, looking into his eyes and he laughed too. Still holding me close to him with one arm, he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

He smiled again and said, "I love you more than you know and I always will."

I smiled at him, blushing, unable to speak for a moment. Finally, the words came, "I love you too. Forever."

He kiss me on the cheek and pulled me into a brief hug. He, then, pulled me up onto his back and ran us back to his car, wrapping me in a warm blanket when we got there. We sat in the car for a while watching the rain on the windows, not caring about anything else in the world except for each other. I knew this is where I belonged, in his arms. For eternity.

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Please review! Reviews would make me smile. **


End file.
